


Just A Slight Detour

by girlnamedlance



Series: Narumi Polyamory Agency [2]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Polyamory, Public Sex, come into our poly pile, polyamorous seduction, she likes him in dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiko instigates a slight detour during an Agency trip to replace the coffee maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Slight Detour

Akiko had drug them all to the department store after a new coffee pot, or so she claimed. As far as Shotaro thought, the old one, the same one the Boss had used, was just fine by him. But Akiko had ways of getting what she wanted. 

But this was not the small appliances section. This was the clothing section. Philip and Akiko were having a good time picking out items, even if they were in the women’s section. “Oi, Philip, keep it down, will you?” Sure, he didn’t keep Philip hidden away, but they had to be careful when they went somewhere. Most of the time the Museum Gaia Memory salesmen wore black suits, but he couldn’t rule out someone blending in better being sympathetic to their cause anyway. Or maybe he was just being a little paranoid today. But he was glad to see Philip having fun and enjoying the city he has to protect. 

“Philip, you should try this on!” Akiko said pulling a jumperskirt off of a rack. It was pastel pink with a scalloped hem and big white buttons in front. “And…. this blouse!” The blouse was eyelet lace with a peter pan collar and a matching big pink bow tied at the neck. 

Philip’s eyes got big. “This is like what Wakana-hime wore in last month’s Wind Times…” he muttered to himself. He plucked the hangars from Akiko’s hands and headed for the dressing room.

“Oi!” Shotaro called after him. But Philip wasn’t stopping. He pressed onward. Shotaro finally stopped him by grabbing him by the arm. “Oi, think about what you’re doing, Philip!”

Philip tipped his head curiously at his partner. “What’s wrong with what I’m doing?”

“Guys don’t wear dresses!”

“Further research into clothing norms of our society is required for me to form my own opinion of what I would prefer to wear.”

“Stop being a stick in the mud, Shotaro!” Akiko said, pushing Philip onward to the dressing rooms. 

Shotaro huffed and reluctantly followed. He leaned against a wall near the dressing room they disappeared into, trying his best to look naturally cool.

Inside the dressing room, Akiko was only too happy to help Philip into the outfit. “That looks really great on you, Philip!” she said smugly. “Shotaro! Look at your partner!” Akiko waved a hand out of the curtain where it met the wall. 

“Jeez…” Shotaro muttered, but he complied. He stuck his head through the gap in the curtain and shouted. He looked really good in that thing. “Ph-philip!” he stammered.

Philip chuckled. “Ah, I see your opinion has made a complete turnaround. Tell me, what variables made you change your mind?”

He could only splutter for a moment. “Shut up!” Shotaro yelled at him. “Change back already, we should get what we came for and leave!”

“Nonsense, Shotaro,” Akiko said with a devious grin. She ran a hand down Philip’s chest. “Doesn’t he look cute enough that you just want to have him right here?”

“Oi!” Shotaro protested again. “I’m not as shameless as you!” But his cheeks were getting warm.

“Good. You stand guard. Chief’s orders!” She reached up and tugged Philip’s head down by the neck for a kiss.

“Oi!” Shotaro protested again. Neither of them seemed to mind that he hadn’t left them alone. Philip’s hands swiftly found their way up under Akiko’s t-shirt.

Shotaro pulled away and leaned on the wall directly next to the curtain. He could hear everything. Every little chirp of satisfaction, gasp, and rumple of clothing.

Philip pushed Akiko up against the mirror and his hand disappeared under her skirt. “Aki-chan, you’ve planned this…” he whispered against her neck. She wasn’t wearing panties again.

“Guilty!” she replied with a giggle. 

“Jeez….” Shotaro muttered. He lowered his hat to hide his face better. It was then that he realized the curtain was slightly ajar enough that he could see what was going on in there, thanks to the mirrors. Suddenly his jeans were getting more uncomfortable.

“You’re still really hot in girl’s clothes,” Akiko told Philip. “I didn’t hear about-- this!” her breath hitched as Philip pushed his cock into her. He chose a smoother and slower pace than they usually enjoyed, so they didn’t make too much noise. 

Shotaro tried not to look, but he found himself glued to the sight. Did they know he could see them? Did they care? The answer to the former was likely not, regardless of the first. He adjusted the knot on his tie a little looser. “Almost done in there?” he called in. He was trying to make it look like this was a normal situation, and not at all one they would likely get arrested for. Philip in that outfit with Akiko being pressed up against the wall was not a sight he was going to forget for a good while. Even if he wanted to.

“Ah--almost!” Akiko replied. Shotaro flinched. Yeah, that was a very obvious way of showing what exactly was going on in there. 

He could tell from Akiko’s slightly loud breaths that she was getting close. As close to public as this was, she must be getting a charge out of it.

A shaking hand reached through the curtain and grabbed hold of Shotaro’s arm tightly. He looked down, and that was definitely Akiko’s hand. He looked back up through the curtain and they easily made eye contact. She knew he’d been watching. She smirked when they made eye contact. Then her eyes fluttered shut and she squeezed his arm tighter. Her hips shook and jerked over Philip’s cock. She was definitely coming. Shotaro moved her hand so she was more properly holding his hand instead of just squeezing his forearm. 

She smiled at the two detectives and slid down the wall back onto her feet again. Philip pulled himself out and pulled her into a hug, even while she still held Shotaro’s hand. Shotaro didn’t know what she expected him to do. So he went back to trying to act natural, even with his hand inside the dressing room.

Akiko still held Shotaro’s hand while Philip started changing back into his own clothes. Akiko got herself back in order and came back out of the dressing room. 

Much to Shotaro’s surprise, she pushed herself up on her tip-toes and kissed him. With the circumstances, he found he didn’t mind this as much as he had expected to. He rested one hand on her hip, while she still held his other.

Philip came out of the dressing room to find them like that. “Ah, human attraction is so fascinating.”

Shotaro finally came up for air. “Sh-shut up! People are staring! Let’s go!” Shotaro hid under his hat again and stormed away from the area.

Akiko looked at Philip and laughed. “Mission success!” 

Fortunately, Shotaro was too far away to notice.


End file.
